Blood Ties
by ovp
Summary: "EINSTEIN!" he yells throwing his arms up in the air, "You're running out of chances Artemis! Just tell the truth for once in her life!" Post episode 23 "Insecurity." Three shot. Spitfire.
1. Blood Ties

So this marks the beginning of my updating spree…hopefully. It looks like this week will be hectic one for me five assignments due every week till Christmas but if I can't find the time to write then I'll probably loose my mind. Anyways I'll try and update once a day in this count down to young justice on Saturday.

_**A/N:** This is set between episode 23 and episode 25 when Artemis's secret is revealed to the team. This is my own interpretation of what occurred during that period._

Young Justice is almost back!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Blood Ties**

* * *

Artemis isn't fully aware of what's happened till she wakes up disoriented head pounding lying in a pool of her own blood, her mother's frantic cries fill her head as the older woman desperately bangs her fists against the door,

"Artemis! Artemis! ARTEMIS!" The archer grimaces as her tongue is suddenly flooded with the taste of metal and she spits into the pool around her dragging her body upwards. Standing is hard. She's groggy and in pain. Thankfully he hasn't broken anything (aside from her spirit) but she's pretty sure he's delivered a pretty nasty blow to her shooting arm if the fact that an agonized cry rips from her lips when she just tries to move her fingers is any indication.

"ARTEMIS! Are you in there?" She can't form words but she staggers to the door. Her hand slips off the doorknob; it's slick with blood. She wipes it on her uniform – that's ironic she thinks wearily verbally assaulted as a hero then physically assaulted the mantle shredded from her by her own father. Her hand falls a second time unable to grip the knob between the numbness of her fingers. _Damn it. _She reaches again, gritting her teeth at the pain cascading through her nervous system as she firmly grips the knob to inch the door open.

She thought she had it bad but only one word manages to escape her bleeding, broken lips as she looks around the apartment and her mother thrown on the floor, "Oh."

Her mother is crying. Paula Crock is whimpering on the wooden boards her chair broken; off to the side. Artemis winces, it's going to cost a fortune to replace. To put it politely the apartment is in shambles. Furniture overthrown and broken, pictures ripped off walls, and the TV has been thrown partially out the window – defying gravity because it's still freaking plugged into the wall. Her mother, however, hasn't been touched not a single bruise adorns her body as Artemis stares down at Huntress's curled form beside her feet.

"Thank God you're ok! Thank God! When he wouldn't hit me I knew...I knew he'd already delivered that portion of my punishment." Artemis wants to say it's own her fault Sportsmaster had done this. Her fault he'd destroyed their home. She wants to say it but she can't. She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't. She chose justice and got thrown and hit and beaten for it. Artemis begins to bend down to pick her mother up, despite the protesting of her body, but a single sharp rap on the door freezes her. She stares at it not moving hoping the person will just go away until the sound comes again only its three quick knocks in succession. She looks down at her mother who is so distressed the sound doesn't even register with her. Her mother is startled when it turns to full out banging on the door and a raspy shout of,

"Artemis!" Hisses through the wood. She has no idea what to do with the knowledge that Wally fucking West (the person who had just chewed her out over three hours ago) is now furiously trying to force his way into her apartment. It vaguely registers that she has no idea how he even got her address.

"Artemis if you don't answer I'm breaking the door down!" She's snapped out her stunned stupor by the thud of his shoulder hitting the wood and she realizes she really doesn't want to pay a carpenter too so she hastens across the floor and yanks the door open completely ignoring the fact that she's bleeding and every movement sends spasms of pain throughout her body,

"What!" His face morphs from agitation to horror as he stares at her his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Artemis!"

"God Kid Idiot if I knew you only had a one word vocabulary I wouldn't have opened the door," she attempted to shut it, "Nice of you to drop by this has been a stimulating conversation. Let's wait a good long time before we have another." She feels sick when she realizes this is probably the first honest conversation she's had with him, and they've barely said anything. But the door never shuts him out as he rushes past her into the apartment taking in the chaos, his eyes swiveling towards her in bated anticipation for an explanation.

"What?" she snaps, "This is Gotham. We got robbed now scram." He looks at her as if she's crazy before saying,

"You expect me to believe that? You're a hero. What fool hardly low brow crook could beat you." She grimaces as she looks at him. There really is no logical way to explain her appearance or her apartment or any of it - so she changes the topic.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Please Robin isn't the only one who can hack a computer," he grumbles, "I wasn't even going to come up here till I saw the apartment with a flipping TV hanging out the window. I thought someone worth rescuing was in trouble." He sneers at her. Clearly hoping for retaliation but she's been trained to recognize liars – and he's lying. His eyes shift and he's biting his lip. It's true he may not have come here to apologize (maybe even to rub it in her face some more that Red Arrow is like ten times better than her) but one thing is certain he most definitely was worried when he'd seen the telltale signs of a trashed apartment which he knew belonged to his sort-of friend.

"I thought I was selfish and insecure and not worth your time. So I'll ask it again what the hell is the real reason you're here?"

"I realized I wasn't being fair. Everyone makes mistakes." She sends him a disbelieving, skeptical look.

"So Aqualad threaten to take away your food privileges or have you just lost your mind?"

"Fifty-fifty."

"Figures. Look I've got a massive mess to clean up so go away." He looks like he's about to retort when his eyes settle on her quivering mother, who appears to be trying to blend with the wall as she pushes against it. She doesn't even have time to blink before Wally is beside Paula attempting to help her stand.

"Stop it Wally," he sends her a look of shock. Her mother can't seem to form words as she stares dumbly at the boy hoisting her from the floor so there is no way he could know. "She's a paraplegic." Wally freezes before he blows a stream of air between his lips; clearly what was going to be a well executed retort that she was a cold unfeeling bitch who wouldn't help an injured woman from the floor had just been deflated.

"Ah...right...ok?" he spins around a couple times until he sees the broken chair and his face darkens, "What kind of sick fuck –" She hisses at him and he flounders then continues, "–Sick jerk would attack a beautiful lady in a wheelchair." She isn't sure if he says it for her benefit or for her mother's but Paula visibly relaxes in his arms her strength returning as she directs him towards her bedroom sending Artemis a wavering look of reassurance. She'll have to settle with that. Artemis retrieves a mop and broom, bleach, and boils water – it's going to have to be hot if she's ever going to remove the stains. He reenters the room being careful not to step on anything but not looking at her either.

"Happy?" she questions bitterly, "If you're done playing hero go home Flash Boy." She doesn't realize her fingers are trembling until he takes the broom from her and moves across the room to begin sweeping up broken glass and splintered wood. He stares at the TV hanging precariously out the window the straining cord the only reminder it had once sat in the room,

"What do you want to do about that?" he asks her quietly still sweeping. She opens her mouth to respond but a deafening creak and loud bang are the only remnants of her sentence as the TV smashes to the ground below. She doesn't flinch but she bites her lip and Wally looks at her eyes probing.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Fine," he bites back sweeping more vigorously, "Fine." The kettle whistles behind her and she picks it up gingerly along with the bleach and heads towards her room. Kid Flash follows. She's pretty sure if this was any other situation he'd make some wise crack about being in a girl's bedroom but he says nothing and she can't decide if that's good or bad.

When she opens her door she hears a sharp intake of breath behind her and if she wasn't in his company she might too have gasped at the amount of blood on her floor. But she's not a child. This was her father being generous. She gets down on her knees scrubbing and he turns away ashen faced appearing to look for something to do or anything to focus on so he doesn't have to look at her cleaning up her own blood. His eyes find the bloody doorknob and he swallows before picking up a rag from the floor and cleaning it off.

"We all make mistakes. They told me I wasn't being fair," he begins, "But you said you weren't going to try and prove anything." She sighs scrubbing harder – it's dried. "I mean despite being perfect I've made mistakes too. Remember the mission on my birthday...I almost killed the **Queen **because I had to boost my ego by fighting Vandal Savage. I almost killed a ten year old girl so..." She knows he leaves the pause so she can supply some sort of witty comment or perhaps finally open up to him but she isn't going to do it. He should know that by now.

"Artemis," he turns towards her serious, "You have to tell me; have to tell the team. This isn't something you can just sweep under the rug."

"Well, once this carpet is clean I won't have a reason to sweep anything under it." Searing pain shoots up her arms as her wrist hits the floor at an uncomfortable angle she stifles a scream as she crumples down her head pressing into her knees. "Son of a bitch." Once she's blinked away the tears she looks back at him and the same expression of puppy dog concern that he wore earlier when Cheshire had thrown her onto the ground is plastered on his face.

"You should really get treated," he states bluntly, "You look terrible."

"Feel terrible too," she responds sincerely because maybe her crusade was a little unfair after he went and said all those things about acceptance to her. His eyes widen slightly because he realizes this is as close to an apology he's going to get from the archer. He sighs walking over to her as she begins to furiously scrub at the mat again.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Not your problem."

"I'm making it my problem or I could phone M'gann right now and tell her that you've been mortally wounded. We all love seeing our favorite Martian in hysterics." She narrows her eyes trying to call his bluff he appears earnest enough to do it and his eyes are trailing over the superficial wounds on her body.

"Under the kitchen sink," she whispers, "So my mom can get at it." He nods before taking off returning seconds later carrying the battered looking box.

"Stop," he commands gesturing towards a bed, "Let's patch you up." She doesn't listen until he grabs her elbow forcefully and drags her to bed pushing down on her shoulders till she sits.

"I don't want your help."

"But you need it," he ripostes clucking silently as he takes in her wounds. It's a slow process – excruciating too but she won't tell him that as he clumsily douses her wounds with too much isopropyl alcohol. He wraps the wounds placing the final bandages, nodding as if commending his work before he does something so completely out of character she can't even bother to try and understand his reasoning. He leans down and kisses the inside of her wrist. It's soft and silly and his lips press against her pulse point before he moves away, ears red, packing up the box. His voice cracks when he manages to get his tongue to operate again,

"There was that so hard."

"I'm pretty sure kisses are not considered part of medical treatment."

"I improvised," he responds impishly but his voice quickly turns cold, "Now are you finally going to tell me why you tried to pull a Batman tonight?"

"A Batman?" she smirks.

"You know loner slinking off into the shadows to fight crime without any care for pain or teamwork."

"I don't need to justify myself to you. I did it for a good reason." He frowns but says nothing more until he's back from returning the first aid kit and is awkwardly standing in her room unsure of what to do next.

"You should go."

"Yeah."

"Now."

"I know."

"Then go while you still have this whole tracker fiasco to be angry about. I'm sure you'd hate to loose your ability to hold another thing over me." She sees the muscles in his jaws clench pretty sure she's hit a nerve.

"Who did this?" his fists clench and he looks at his feet because otherwise he'll have to look at the half cleaned blood, "Tell me. Prove to me you're someone worth trusting."

"I can't."

"EINSTEIN!" he yells throwing his arms up in the air, "You're running out of chances Artemis! Just tell the fucking truth for once in her life!" She considers it. For a fifth of a second she honestly contemplates telling Kid Flash her lineage in the middle of her bloody room but then she remembers who she's talking to and even if it meant him being angry with her for the rest of her existence (which seems very short now that her father's decided to retaliate) she'd rather he hate her then have to deal with being rejected by him and possibly by the rest of team. She belongs on the team and she won't give that up.

"No." His arms lower a glare blooming on his face but for some insane reason a few moments later it morphs into a cheeky grin.

"Oh you'll tell me alright," he ekes out, "I'll make sure of that." With that he is gone. Just a rustling curtain indicates his departure – that and the slamming door.

* * *

_Review share your thoughts and feelings, criticisms and critiques._


	2. Dinner Date

Well I'm trying really hard to do one update a day for the countdown to the end of the hiatus. So with luck this story will conclude tomorrow. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. I do agree that it is a departure from my usual work but hey I like to experiment.

Anyways I'd like to thank all the awesome people who reviewed.

**DarkHeart89: **Oh that's very sweet of you to say. Thank you for reviewing and for your secret support. That really means alot. Hope you enjoy the update :)

**Samian: **I agree I have definitely changed Wally's character. I kind of wanted to write Wally still with some of his anger from the end of episode 23 lingering - I'm actually really curious about where I'm going to take this - even I don't know :) As usual I love your honesty and your support. You honestly are the best! Thanks for reviewing.

**arbrick: **Oh wow that's a huge compliment. I definitely seeing Wally use that method to coerce Artemis into doing things. Enjoy the update!

**Hehe: **Thank you for the huge compliment :) Thanks so much for reviewing.

**j9162: **You're in luck my good friend. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) Your support is amazing!

**SpitfireChick: **beep - Hey SpitfireChick it's me ovp. Just leaving a message that I got your review. You are so sweet and I hope you've recovered from your fangirling spasm attack. Just want say thanks for your review! Look forward to more from this story. Cheers.

**beastlynerd: **I will try to keep it up. My assignments are killing me but writing this is worth it. Thanks for your kind review.

**ShadowCatAlex: **Well here is the update. I'm so glad you're loving the story. I was kind of on the fence about posting it.

**randommonkeyz998: **Thanks for the review! Hope you catch that elusive butterfly. :)

**Guest: **I'm glad you like it :)

**andy-ninja-girl: **Well he's probably planning to drive Artemis insane :) But I will admit he does have a cute head.

**rogue42197: **Don't let the feels overwhelm you. Please continue to enjoy the next installment. Thanks for the review.

**I Dance The Merengue: **I don't think it's magic just a very perverse sense of humor. Thanks for the lovely compliments. Please enjoy the next installment.

**sunflower13: **Ah the delicate balance between creepy and the feelings of watching your favorite couple develop. Thanks for your review :)

**IronicVeghead: **Update of course my dear, for you of course. I don't want to kill someone with your talent. :)

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the review and your tumblr companionship, You my friend totally rock. :)

_Thanks to the silent reviewers!_

Young Justice is almost back!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Dinner Date**

* * *

Artemis is pretty sure that Wally's form of punishment is crueler than any her father ever subjected her to. Her father was blessed with skills in both physical and mental abuse but Wally, only Wally, could quite literally annoy her death. At least that's what she thinks as she dubiously balances on quaking rock ledge hundreds of feet away from her splattered demise.

"Do you even have a plan!" she yells up at him as his head bobs over the precipice shaking with laughter.

"Just one. Don't die."

"That's not a plan!" she hisses, "That's a suggestion! I'm about four minutes away from falling off the face of the Earth!"

"Please Arty," he scoffs, "I hardly call the Rocky Mountains the edge of the Earth. That's illogical." Great. He was going to kill her with pointless facts.

"Quit being a smart alec and get me out of here!"

"Nah, you hanging around there is way better for everyone." She gapes at him eyes going wide as the rocks shift ominously beneath her feet. He appears to sense her mounting distress as with pointless trepidation he lowers a long vine-like plant he has somehow magically found. Predictably the minute she has it in her hands the platform finally gives and she's sent careening into the hard rock wall.

"You ok?" he asks a concerned lilt to his voice, "Arty?"

"Don't call me Arty," she groans when her breath finally returns, "Just pull me up."

"No can do."

"Excuse me."

"I could sprain something and then where would the team be."

"Short a speedester," she shouts back murderously, "Because when I get my hands on you a sprain will be the least of your worries." He tsks at her,

"That's really not how to make friends _Arty. _You have to be honest and open with them to get their respect but then again since you're neither of those things idle threats really are your only alternative. She imagines the satisfaction of her hands wringing his stupid neck but before she can cheerfully murder him she has to climb up to where he is. This is when she notices a key problem. Her body doesn't seem to be able to move. She realizes with growing horror that one of Ivy's thorny vines had managed to cut her before she had been thrown over the ledge and whatever venom it was manufacturing has now seeped deep enough into her system that she's seriously in trouble.

"Wally," she rasps and all of a sudden the smile is wiped off his face as he looks down at her tensely.

"What?"

"My body it's...it's numb I think Ivy got me..." She's yanked up the side so fast she doesn't realize she's on solid ground till his hands are pressing around the pulsing, bleeding wound the villainess had caused. She struggles to move out of his grasp and a hollow laugh leaves his throat when she can only manage to wiggle her boot in protest. Irony is a bitch.

"Don't touch me," she hisses feeling the numbness crawl over her arms, "Get off." Wally lets loose a guffaw.

"Sure," he says pressing harder at the wound (unnecessarily hard), "Then how do you plan to get to the Bioship. Fly?"

"I'll manage." His hands pull away and she assures herself she's not sad at the loss of contact or heat that seems to emanate from his body.

"Tell me." She can't believe he's bringing this up now. She almost has to give him credit – at least he's persistent. She wonders why she almost expected him to take advantage of her inhibited state. Nevertheless she whips around shocked that he's still going on about something so pointless.

"Look I could possibly be seconds away from dying you mind not interrogating me?" He rolls his eyes but frowns as if he hadn't considered that possibility and then she sees it - embedded in his left calf (the one he's been hiding behind his back) is one of Ivy's thorns.

"My God she got you too!"

"Not really," he shrugs, "I decided to save you before it hit you but clearly that was a mistake." She realizes that's why he couldn't help her before; but the guilt passes.

"Look, Kid I get that you want to know but curiosity killed the cat." She fiddles with her hair tie pulling it out and breaking it to form a long string which she ties deftly above the protrusion hoping to stem the blood flow and the distribution of the poison. He watches her in wonderment before exclaiming,

"I don't get you."

"What?"

"You care. I know you do. You treat us when we're injured, you're actually capable of saying nice things, I mean you cooed at Kaldur back in that desert, and even if it makes you miserable you still let M'gann play with your hair but you won't tell me – any of us – the truth about **why** you have to act so selfish and pigheaded. No one wants to replace you!" She growls beginning to drag herself away from the speedster; she didn't get far before the red haired boy had grabbed her ankle pulling her back.

"No, Arty, no more running."

"Not like you can," she ripostes smartly, "You've essentially stranded us here."

"Good." He draws her closer still till she's practically sitting in his lap but she's stubborn and crosses her arms. So in retaliation or fascination he begins playing with the tendrils of hair she had let tumble in order for her to treat his leg. His fingers weave through the golden waves slowly, softly before he twirls the hairs absentmindedly around his fingers.

"You have split ends," he taunts.

"I do not."

"I wish you did," he sighs, "Then you wouldn't be so perfect." Whatever question that was going to follow dies on her tongue as Red Arrow barrels into the clearing bow drawn shooting at something behind him. He takes in the scene before him with brooding lividity.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Both of us got caught by Ivy's thorns," she snaps, "They've got some sort of venom that is numbing us." He looks between them.

"Yeah, clearly you're both suffering." He points at the thorn in Wally's leg as if accusing her of stabbing him with it.

"Fine," she retorts curtly, "Take him to the Bioship." She's beginning to think there isn't only a numbing agent in the poison as Wally clumsily clasps her hair deliriously mumbling _beautiful_ as Red Arrow pries him away from her form.

"I'm coming back."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Artemis isn't sure why Wally is still harassing her or why he won't let the entire thing go and either ignore her or move on with his life. It's becoming ludicrous the way he's following her around. It doesn't matter if he leaves first for Central City or she leaves first and runs madly away from the phone booth, within seconds of entering the insipid Gotham air Wally is hot on her heels pestering her. It's also annoying how adept he's gotten at flicking her hair tie out – he never returns those hair ties either.

Her mother thinks it's adorable when Wally comes over so of course he gets to stay for dinner or a snack or something related to food and once you've fed a speedster they're like stray dogs and keep coming back. Wally charms her mother and she doesn't have the heart to take that away. So she quietly watches as he regales accounts of his escapades or the teams and soon she's smiling too and thinking maybe he isn't so bad – at least until she sees the grocery bill and has to awkwardly ask Batman to increase their food stipend.

It's a few days after the cliff incident when she decides she needs to confront this issue and unsurprisingly Wally is there when she emerges from the phone booth, reverent and quiet but there.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks bluntly.

"Two reasons. One, it annoys the heck out of you, and, two, so that maybe you'll tell me the truth."

"Why can't you hold a grudge like everybody else and leave me alone!" He rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Because," he begins as if talking to a child, "It's clearly something that's going to either bite you in the ass or cause the team harm if the attack on your apartment and mother is any indication."

"I told you it was a robbery."

"Give me a hint!" She stares at him. He's clearly at the end of his patience because he's fidgeting and his face is red, "Because if I buy that bull-crap robber story than I'm not going to be able to sleep at night knowing that I'm a hero and I just left my _teammate _alone when someone is clearly out to get her!"

"Didn't know you cared."

"Of course I care," he snarls shoving his hands in his pockets, kicking at the ground in frustration. "I care."

"It was a warning." She's surprised she said it and even more surprised that she hadn't realized just what a mess she's in. What a mess they're both in. A warning from the Shadows, her father specifically, meant one thing – we're watching you. That means all these nights of putting up with Wally's antics she's actually been putting a target on his back and, oh God, they know who he is now. They can't not know!

"Warning for what?" he asks dangerously eyes low and narrowed with anger, "Artemis." His voice is strained and tinged with some emotion she can't place.

"That's your hint," she hisses. She has to get away. "Now leave." He zips in front of her effectively blocking her path.

"Give me another," he orders gruffly stepping closer and closer till her back is against the brick wall and all she can do is stare into his seething eyes and wonder why they're so green.

"No." Something snaps. She can imagine hearing it – the sharp twang of his restraint and patience breaking before he grabs both her forearms and shoves her back against the wall feet off the ground.

"You have to tell me."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends." He pleads although there's something else swirling in his eyes some foreign emotion Artemis can't identify because she's never seen it before. It had been there on the Bioship when he had accepted her without prejudice. It had been there after Jade had thrown her across the ground (both times). It had been there when Red Arrow was berating her – it had been snuffed out then too. But it was there again desperate and demanding as if trying to draw a duplicate look from her own stormy grays.

"And that gives you the right to go sniffing through my life, moving things, and messing it up."

"I think you've messed it up plenty enough without my help." Wally snarls. Artemis shudders and holds back a gasp. Wally's fingernails dig angrily into her arms and his face is drawing closer warm breath fanning over her features and she wonders if this is like those cheesy romance movies and Wally is going to kiss her. The thrill and knots that build in her stomach are squashed as he settles his head on her shoulder, chin digging into her skin. She can imagine his conflicted face, eyes screwed shut as his erratic breathing pounds beside her ear before he sets her back on her own two feet. He pulls away distractedly,

"Sorry I don't know what came over me. You," he sends an askew glance in her direction, "Just make me so angry with your insufferable hard-headedness that I kind of lost control."

"I don't know evil Kid Flash is kind of hot."

"Really?" Wally asked excitedly and instinctively because that phrase is rarely associated with the Flash's bumbling sidekick (even in the teen pop magazines Kid Flash gets ranked below most of the other teen syperheroes) but then he realizes what he's just said, "But too bad I'm a hundred percent good."

"You sure about that, Flashy?" laughed Artemis flicking him on the forehead as his face finally returned to its usual pallor.

"Yes," he sputtered pushing his fingers against the place she'd hit before mumbling something inaudible to the ground.

"I didn't quite catch that."

Wally face returned to its auburn hue as he hurriedly repeated his request, "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Now?" Wally nodded clearly no longer capable of speech. Artemis just rolled her eyes in exasperation, "You live in a different time zone and I'm already in Gotham."

Wally shrugs a mischievous glint settling in his eyes as his hands snake around her waist, "It wasn't so much a suggestion…" Artemis eyes dilate and the wind is already whipping through her hair by the time her mouth is forming her unheard protest.

It isn't until she's firmly planted on the ground again in some dingy back alley that she smacks him rather ruthlessly on the arm.

"Dumbass! Take me back right now!"

"No."

Approaching his nervous form she hisses vehemently, "_Wally _I'm not kidding. I will hurt you."

"It's just dinner."

"With your _family_! You don't bring someone like me home to meet your folks! You don't like me! What kind of sense does that make?"

Wally looks up shocked locking their eyes unexpectedly, but he doesn't look away. God, she really hates this part of him. "Who said I don't like you?" he asks darkly.

"You left me on a cliff."

"Oh come on. I was teasing you. Isn't that how these things work?"

"Are you retarded?" Artemis runs a hand down her face exhaling slowly less she maim the only person who a) knows where the zeta tube is in this city and b) can get her home without taking three different buses.

Wally glares crossing his arms. "I want you to come. I want you to see how honest truthful people act."

"You live in Neverland don't you. Honest, truthful people? Really." She turns on her heel walking towards the mouth of the alley that joins up with the street. Wally follows behind her; hands in pockets whistling.

"Go away Peter Pan," she bites out.

"Hey I can be patient for a little while longer. You know and I know that without me you're pretty much screwed." Artemis feels her eyebrow twitch in complete and utter annoyance. Has she mention Wally was going to kill her with his stupidity?

She grits her teeth digging her fingernails into her palms so hard she feels the skin break under the tension. "Tell me where the zeta tube is."

"Sure," she actually looks at him hopefully, what a fucking idiot she is. "After you come to dinner." The blood pools between her fingers as she stares at Wally's relaxed smug form. It's then she realizes how cold she is and how just unprepared she is for this meeting. She has never possessed the ability to be able to make a good first impression and it looks like she's again going to be a big disappointment.

All she's wearing is her usual leather jacket and jeans and she's freezing as the December wind rips through her meager attire. Most of her clothes are from the Salvation Army and even though they're gently worn you can tell they're not new and have seen a lot of wear and tear. It had always depressed her just how inadequate she felt compared to her friends. M'gann always could morph into the latest fashions and Zatanna was rich in the first place. Conner cared so little about fashion he'd probably prefer to just walk around shirtless all day. Kaldur well Kaldur spent most of his time in the water so clothes not a big issue. Wally didn't have the newest clothes around but they're ironed and pressed and stain free no mater how much salsa he manages to spill on them within the span of five minutes. They were lovingly mended and she swore that she once saw his name stitched in his underwear.

It starts to snow or more correctly a blizzard dumps itself on the two teenagers as Artemis squints warily at Wally through the white haze.

"Fine," she ekes out. Before thinking bitterly, _"Just don't be disappointed."_ Wally gives her an insipidly massive grin as he grabs her hand and drags her out of the alley.

"Knew you'd eventually see it my way blondie," he smirks but there's something else there – lingering in his eyes _nervousness _maybe? Because he hasn't let go of her hand and his cheeks are uncharacteristically red and his palm is sweating so much he can't tell that she's bleeding which is kind of nice. He begins to drag her along which would be nice if the ice and the snow and the sleet wasn't whipping through her hair and digging into her skin and she kind of wonders if Wally knows she's cold and that's why he's gripping her hand so tightly – as if she'll just disappear.

It's a short walk and soon they're passing through a picturesque neighborhood with houses and smoking chimneys and frosted windows. There are picket fences around the properties and Christmas wreathes on the doors. So this is Wally's life. Family and friends; perfectly manicured lawns and a radiator that doesn't break every other day. _Of course, _she realizes as he leads her up a shoveled pathway he lives in the most quintessential All-American house of all. **It **even smiles like Christmas.

Wally stamps his boots on the porch; they even have a fucking porch swing before he pushes open the door and announces,

"Everyone I'm home!"

There's bustling and then a whole slew of people gather in the front hall. There's an elderly couple who she assumes are his grandparents and then there's a younger couple, relatives maybe, because there's no way the blonde man is his father. Then finally a red haired man and woman stride into the hall and, yes, they must be the parents because Wally quickly races forward to give the woman a hug and then in a flash he's back beside her a hand resting comfortably on her shoulder. If there weren't people present she wonders what sort of punishments she would inflict on that appendage.

"Everyone I brought a guest. This is Artemis she's from my _extra-circulars_." Introductions are made and she fidgets nervously under six collective gazes but sweeping her eyes over the audience she's relieved to see accepting smiles on Joan's, Jay's, Barry's, and Iris's faces, however, Wally's father remains passive and his mother has this look.

Artemis knows that look and her stomach tightens uncomfortably.

It's the same look of contempt and distrust she got every time she'd crawl into a diner dirt caked and hair wild after her father had dumped her in the middle of the woods because it was good for her to learn how to survive on her own. Artemis wasn't proud of those times when she had to bum a quarter so she could call her father to come get her as she shivered outside in the rain huddled up and sopping wet as she allowed herself to cry. No one had been nice to her then. Artemis can't really blame those people who told her to leave their diner because she looked practically rabid when she finally managed to rediscover civilization after weeks in the woods with nothing but a tent, if she was lucky.

That was the same look Mary West was giving her as if she was an unclean urchin.

She's heard of motherly instinct. Those little protective feelings mother's get when their children are about to do something stupid and Mrs. West can tell she's bad news. Artemis would feel offended if she hadn't just probably guided _Shadow _operatives to the red haired woman's front door because no matter how much she wants to turn over a new leaf she's done terrible things. Her fingernails again dig into the raw skin of her palm as she feels Wally exuberantly press his hand against the small of her back as he guides her towards a table laden with so much food she marvels at its structural integrity.

She sits beside Wally and a plate piled high with more food then she'd ever be able to eat is placed in front of her. But she barely touches it. Wally's too engrossed with stuffing as much down his gullet as possible that he only nudges her sharply with his elbow one or two times as she picks at her food moving the mountains of fluffy mashed potatoes and gravy laced roast beef around her plate idly. Everything tastes kind of like sawdust because she can feel the piercing stare of a woman who thinks she's not her son's equal digging into her body – the problem is that she's probably right.

There's lots of chit chat but she doesn't register or know half of what they're talking about – they all allude to stories she's never heard and she can't understand most of the conversation. She decides she likes Iris who sits on the other side of her across from her husband and occasionally asks her questions. She's seen her on the news. She's pretty sure her and the Flash have a thing going on. Poor Barry.

Jay and Joan are boisterous and loud and what she imagines cantankerous grandparents with an attitude would be like. She actually really likes them because they take immense pleasure in teasing Wally although if he's offended or embarrassed it's hard to tell through the gravy stains on his face and his garish chewing.

Artemis decides she doesn't much care for Barry; he smiles too much. Throughout the entire meal he gives her one of those infuriating smiles that screams he knows something she doesn't know and then he has the gaul to motion between the pair of them and occasionally make this lovestruck face complete with kissy lips. His only redeeming factor is although he manages to keep pace and eat as much as Wally he actually has table manners.

But for most of the meal she stares down at her clenched hands and tries to shake off the appraising looks of Wally's mother. It's just so harsh. Harsher than any she has known before.

After the meal the guys go to the living room to watch some silly game on the television leaving the women to clean up. It's not as easy as it sounds. The only sounds that fill the silent kitchen is running water and the clattering of dishes and Artemis doesn't exactly know what she's supposed to be doing until Iris sidles beside her smacking her with a towel playfully. Artemis gives her a curt nod and busies herself with drying the tsunami load of plates.

Jay comes to get Joan and they leave first because apparently they've had too much excitement for one day. Then Barry mysteriously gets a call from work he has to take and rushes off but not before telling Wally to _stay put _whatever the hell that means. A few minutes later Iris gets a call from the station that Captain Cold is duking it out with Flash downtown and she needs to report on the incident and get some candid camera with the beloved superhero.

Once Iris leaves Artemis feels an awkward silence settle in the kitchen. She likes Iris they click. She can't even broach a topic of conversation with the grim woman standing at the sink arms up to her elbows in murky dishwater. It's barely even five minutes before even her furious scrubbing of the dishes ceases and Mary stares out the window above the sink.

"You're not the _same _as him."

"No, ma'am. I'm," are you supposed to be honest in these situations? "I'm his teammate but I'm different. I have a past."

"I see," is the terse reply as Wally's mother resumes washing the dishes. "I believe the zeta tube is located in an alley at the corner of Elm and Barker Street."

Artemis deposits the towel neatly on the kitchen table and walks towards the back door. She pauses with her hand on the door knob, "Thank you for dinner." With that she swings the door open and trudges out into the cold. She might have imagined the curt nod she catches in the red haired woman's reflection in the wondow.

It's a surprisingly short walk. Asshole dragged her halfway across the country when they could have just zetaed here. _Not that she wanted to come in order to feel like the third wheel and get the fifth degree. _Phone booth. Stupid Batman always going for conspicuous. But she's hardly managed to step inside the grimy hall between two tight buildings when a blur nearly barrels her over.

"Artemis!" yells Wally stopping in front her panting his face has a crazed look of concern to it, "You can't just run off like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She glares at him crossing her arms against the biting cold sorely missing her jacket. She'd left in his front hall in her rush to escape. "I'm going home."

"Why?"

"Because Wally." Wally pulls a face and mumbles something.

"What was that, Wall-man?" questions Artemis testily, "If you're going to insult me at least do it at audible volume."

"I said you're impossible."

"I'm what?"

"Impossible. No matter what anyone does you won't let us in." Artemis stiffens at the accusation because although it may be true she has her reasons and they're good ones.

"I'm not here to sing kumbaya by a campfire and braid each other's hair. I'm an integral part of the team because I don't let emotions get in the way of my objective."

"And what objective is that?" asks Wally lowly stepping closer. Artemis stands firm not backing away from Wally's not so subtle advance.

"Vanquishing evil."

"As I suspected you are impossible. This isn't a war, Artemis," Wally chuckles, "Crime is crime and so long as there are good guys to stop it we'll always win."

"I must come visit you in Neverland someday. Complete obliviousness must be nice."

Wally takes a step closer and is now very much invading her personal space. They're about the same height so she's forced to look him dead in the eyes (there's nowhere else worth looking really) as he just kind of stares at her. She concludes that his eyes are kind of nice. They're an alluring shade of apple green she quite likes and they spark with vitality and life. Then there's no more words just electricity and Wally moves before Artemis even has a single moment to register what he's doing.

"Why - do - you - have - to - be - so - impossible!" he exclaims and murmurs between kisses as he fervently presses their lips together in a one-sided rhythmic dance that he has yet to realize she's not reciprocating. She stands there stoic and rigid and lets him ravish her lips because what is she supposed to do? Stop him? Berate him? Hit him? She doesn't know because as awkward and stiff as it is she kind of likes having Wally in her personal space. She kind of likes Wally's warmth enveloping her like she's special. But then the more logical part of herself reminds her that _**they're**_ watching. Always watching and this, whatever it is, can't ever be. Won't ever be. They'll stop it or she will; and she doesn't much care for how they _stop _things.

"_Impossible._" Whispers Wally finally dislodging their lips and Artemis's heart sort of breaks at the expression on his face. He's got this little giddy smile plastered across his features and his eyes are sparkling merrily and his expression seems to say that he's tasted the most delicious thing in the world as he licks his lips as an afterthought. It's just too much. Maybe it would all be easier if she just kisses him. If she just dives at his mouth and sucks this beautiful moment dry but she can't do that.

Wally frowns at her placid expression, "Artemis?"

She lets her eyes close briefly so she can enjoy one blessed moment of peace where his face of happiness is etched in her mind before she snarls, "Why did you do that _Wallace?" _

Wally blanches fists clenching, "I thought you'd tell me why you were attacked that time if I told you the truth."

"And what truth is that?" questions Artemis placing her hands on her hips and cursing her heart for pounding faster. Wally looks down flustered, eyes tracing the edges of their boots before he takes a tentative step closer to her so their toes butt against each other.

"Guess Artemis." He shyly hits her toes again and she seriously wants to scream at him to quit acting so cute because God it is infuriating and it's messing with her ability to think coherently.

"I'm not playing this game," she responds dryly turning on her heel and heading towards the phone booth.

"Why can't you be honest?" he says to her back.

"Why can't you?" Because it really isn't that God damn hard to say what she thinks he's trying to say. People say it all the time and they don't even mean it. But Wally just has to be cryptic. Mr. Big Mouth can't open it when it counts. Instead he fills the void with pointless dribble that only further agitates her.

"I wanted you to meet my family."

"I met them happy?"

Wally bites the inside of his cheek nervously, "Well?"

"What!"

"What do you think of them?"

A look of disbelief sprouts on her face, "Think of them? Wally you dragged me here against my will and now you're blocking my way home. I barely talked to them."

"But, uh, I don't know, do you like them?" he asks wringing his hands and side stepping in front of her.

"What does me liking them have to do with anything?"

"So you do?" asks Wally earnestly.

"I guess. But what difference does it make?" Artemis crosses her arms and juts her hip out and defiantly stares him down.

"Er, I just thought…" Wally sputters finally looking up from his hands, "You could come back sometime you know. They really like you." Artemis remembers Mrs. West's look of disdain. _Yeah right._

"I don't think so."

"What! Why?"

"Not my kind of people."

"Then who are your kind of people?" seethes Wally his voice taking on a dangerous lower tone as he advances towards her. "Roy keeps claiming you're the mole and you keep saying you aren't. I gave you the benefit of the doubt until your stupid little stunt in New Orleans. So Artemis who are your kind of people?"

"None of your business. It doesn't concern you."

"I'm _trying _to be nice!"

"Well quit it. It's creepy."

Wally's tolerance at her biting sarcasm is breaking. She can see it in the ways his eyes darken and he gets those deep creases at the corner of his mouth and in the way his eyebrows draw closer together. But he still tries and that hurts more.

"I want you to trust me. I want to trust you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" That's the end then. He backs away and runs. She stands there wondering when the hell she got so soft that it stopped being okay to lie and cheat and hurt people. Her final thought before she enters the phone booth is whether she's even herself anymore because she never used to bother to show she cared. No one ever saw it.

* * *

_Share your thoughts, reviews, and criticisms. :)_


	3. Fatal Attraction

Here is the conclusion. I actually managed to finish this in three days. _Barely made it._ Miracles have occurred. I can not believe I managed to do this. Just I'm in awe of all the people's reviews and support. Thank you so much for all your comments and kindness.

So thanks to...

**DarkHeart89: **Thanks so much! Don't fret I'm sure you're a fantastic author. Don't wallow in a corner. If you ever want me review your work let me know :)

**IronicVeghead: **Haha...yeah I made her just a little bit cynical. I don't know I just kind of seeing her as very sensitive to any woman who wants to take her baby away. I really had to add the humor to diffuse the situation. Thanks for the review!

**j9162: **You are so supportive! Like crazy supportive that I feel so bad when I can't deliver on updates. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review!

**Rowanfall: **Thank you my friend. :)

**ShadowCatAlex: **That's too much I'm blushing. You are giving me too much credit. Thanks for your amazing reviews.

**andy-ninja girl: **Yeah I'm sure Mary West will come around once she realizes just how awesome Artemis is. Especially when she teaches Wally to choose with his mouth closed. :)

**Sirens in the water: **Yeah. Poor Roy. I'm so mean to him. Thanks for the review :)

**sunflower13: **Lol I never made that analogy but she really is a mother bear in my story. Thanks for your review :)

**Guest: **I will keep writing thanks.

**randommonkeyz998: **What child ran away. Oh no :) You can share your thoughts with me.

**Samian: **I agree with you their personalities are different and fun to play around with. I'm actually really enjoying writing these versions of the characters because they clearly are more willing to push the boundaries. Yeah it really wouldn't work in the storyline but a girl can hope.

**anonjon: **No problem. does that sometimes. I guess the reason I made Mary antagonize Artemis was a) to be different, b) I kind of personally believe that although Mary likes Artemis I'm sure her initial impression was a bit territorial over her baby, and c) the circumstances for how Artemis meets Mary really does not create a favorable first impression. I just kind of like pushing the boundaries of her character because she has so much to offer that we don't get to see in the show. Thanks for the review!

**GetTraught: **Thanks for your review and support :)

**Hehe: **Have a good night's sleep. Yeah school is a pain...it's killing me. Enjoy the final installment.

**I Dance The Merengue: **Thank you so much :)

**SpitfireChick: **Oh wow. Don't agree with me I'm terrible for making Mary like that. Enjoy the feels of the final chapter.

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the review :)

_Thanks to the silent reviewers!_

Young Justice is almost back!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Fatal Attraction**

* * *

Wally doesn't speak to her – well except to insult her and rip into her about losing the case and lying. They're all little thorns that dig into her as his eyes glare into the back of her head and she feels her skin prickle at the raw emotion radiating off the speedster. Not that they've had a proper conversation since before her credibility blew up after _dinner with the parents _but clearly there's still something there because after they return from that blizzard of a mission (where she nearly got herself killed again) Wally drags her down a maze of hallways and into an empty room.

She can't even begin to fathom why he appears to have lost his mind as he invades her personal space pressing his weight against her so she's sandwiched between him and the wall. It's squishy but not uncomfortable and she feels his hands skim across her body as if personally searching for injury.

He says nothing and she's too indignant and proud to even articulate words. She just cranes her head back and let's his deft fingers press against the thrumming pulse on her wrist and skip along the crease of her elbow. Wally isn't looking at her either he's just breathing and pressing and touching and if Artemis had any sense at all she'd push him away.

But he hasn't come near her or talked to her in what feels like forever, if what they've been doing up to this point even constitutes as friendship, it's actually kind of lonely without his bothersome _caring _hanging around.

Wally stares down the narrow space between them at the hand hovering above her stomach and just below her ribs. She can see his eyes calculating the space and situation and they're just blazing in the dark and she itches for him to touch her again.

"Oh for Christ's sake Wally get it over with," hisses Artemis angrily knocking his hand forward so it lands just beneath her breast its warmth radiating outwards in ripples of luxurious comfort. She mellows. Wally lets his hand settle there a look of pleased awe dancing across his freckled features. She wonders if he'll brag about this to his friends. Probably.

Wally gives her a cocky grin with hooded eyes, "Happy?" He queries wiggling his fingers.

"No asshole. I'm being groped by a prepubescent boy in a closet."

Wally quirks an eyebrow, "I'd hardly call myself prepubescent, blondie."

"So you're talking to me again?" Artemis queries wondering how things got so complicated yet so easy between them. They were like magnets constantly pulling themselves towards each other till one of them decided to reverse the polarity just before they joined resulting in a massive force of repulsion…or something like that.

Wally sighs edging away a bit and removing his hand so that he can settle it on her hip, "I was worried you know." His thumbs dig under the hem of her jeans as their breaths intermingle from their closeness. "The snow and the avalanche. Mainly the snow."

Artemis rolls her eyes but he misses it in the dimness of the room, "I get it Wally."

"You do?"

"Yeah." He hums slightly in response.

Then why won't you tell me why?"

"I will," she breathes running her nose against his cheek (he's pretty much pinned the rest of her to the wall) so he turns and looks at her. "It's hard. I want to be cared about, I want to care about other people. I want to let people in but I know the risks of doing it how they can break you from the inside out and leave you behind in pieces. I can't take that risk Wally."

Wally frowns and his head leans forward to rest on her shoulder eyelashes tickling the exposed skin of her uniform; the cold glass of his goggles pressing against her throat. No words need to be exchanged.

Artemis stands there rigidly petting her fingers through the tufts of hair spilling out of his cowl wondering how she can betray them, him; how she can think its okay to go it alone? She can't take on her father but he wants her. She has to go. Cheshire is coming soon, she needs to leave before she does anymore damage to him but more importantly her. How is she supped to let _this _go? She wants him and she's had to give up so much in her life, doesn't she deserve him? Her own sliver of happiness. Her brow furrows and an agitated frown weighs down her face. That's not right. She has so much bottled up that she wants to give, that she wants to share, but she can't.

This moment is nice. It's precious and as Wally pulls away it seems like they've finally reconciled.

"Artemis, I -"

"Wally, I -"

_Team report to main hall now for briefing. Now. _

Wally whistles lowly through his teeth a smattering of pink dusting his cheeks as he steps away, "Guess we better go."

Artemis breathes, "Yeah. Go." She wonders why it feels so final.

* * *

Then everything kind of flew by in a blur, a bunch of instances melding into one, until she was left staring down at the prone form of her father neck deep in muck. Cheshire was gone; but she always was.

Artemis squints at her father's face. She doesn't know what she's looking for or what she expected to find. His blonde hair and strong jaw line all features that also exist in her countenance yet have softened with friendship and trust. She kind of feels bad. She doesn't hate her father so much as she pities him. Pities what he has become what he has lost for him ambition. He has no daughters, no wife, no allies. There will be no rescue for him like there was for her when she stumbled upon those infuriating robotic monkeys and found Wonderland.

Being pitied is worse than being hated because you see just how pathetic someone is. When you hate someone you're just angry and bitter you yell and scream and accomplish nothing; you can't fix what was broken. But when you pity someone you know it's irreparable. What they've done can't be fixed. They've sunken so low, lied so much, that's there's no escape for them.

_"He's going to prison,_" she whispers to no one in particular although she's acutely aware Wally is hovering behind her anxiously shifting on his feet. Then the redhead is beside her and staring pensively at the mask and Artemis turns and utters,

"Souvenir."

He grins cheekily. "That's more like it." She's forgiven. All wrongs are forgotten and the slate is wiped clean in that one moment. There's no more secrets between them. She feels naked and nothing hurts so why was she wearing that unbearable armor for so long?

"Do we leave him?" asks Artemis tapping her foot against the quickly solidifying sludge.

"Duh," states Wally sending a snarl at his prone form. He looks like he wants to kick him to complete the set; so he has two black eyes but he refrains. He's too good to kick a man when he's down. He'll never sink low. Artemis would – it's one of the vast differences that exist between them.

"I nearly went through with it," she whispers brushing the back of her hand against his as they begin to walk. He takes the invitation weaving their fingers together while examining the mask in his other hand.

"With what exactly?" he hums. He's kind of grinning and it's warm and soft all at once. He acts like someone just handed him the world.

"Joining their side. Betraying you guys," she pauses and stops moving forward as she stares at the dirt covered ground. Wally is forced to stop when he can no longer guide Artemis forward so he turns and stares at her as she finally utters, "I think it would be best if I quit the team."

"What!"

"Quit, leave, dismiss myself…go away." She elaborates.

"Are you crazy?!" sputters Wally closing the distance between them faster than she can blink.

"What would we do without you?"

"_We_?" queries Artemis tightening her hold slightly on his fingers and looking up at him coyly through her lashes.

"Okay fine. Me. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"There's another archer."

Wally sends her a deadpan look rolling his eyes. "Don't make me say it."

"What?" asks Artemis innocently knocking her shoulder against his. "

"That you're number one on my list," Wally mutters before going bright red and covering his face with his hands, "You did that on purpose."

Artemis smiles wanly. "Nah."

"Yeah right," snorts Wally before his tone turns grave. "You're seriously not leaving, right?"

Artemis shifts her body away from his but his hand remains solid and connected to hers and she know no matter how far she pulls he'll just reel her back in; the tether may grow taut but never break simply waiting patiently for the force to become too great before, like an elastic band, they're flung towards each other again.

She frowns and bites her lip. If she's being honest - she has thought about it. "I don't know."

"Well I know." States Wally adamantly. "You stay." There's a sharp squeeze to her hand a silent reminder he isn't letting go either. She kind of imagines that this would be the point where they kiss again, if this was some sappy romantic comedy, but does she want to kiss of all people Wally West again? If the answer is yes, as she suspects, she must be in serious trouble.

"Who says?" she jokes.

"I say." There's a commanding edge to his voice one that allows no room for questioning. It's kind of nice. He looks nervous as he gives a quick glimpse to their hands, as if to check they're still together – still touching in this fragile moment – as he locks their eyes again. "Do you think it would have been better to join him?"

"I don't know." This is the time for honesty, the moment of truth. "He's my father. She's my sister and that's enough for me to forget. She wasn't a bad sister. If there was a promise, a possibility, of creating happiness with them I might have taken the chance. Then again I might have gone simply because I felt so alone and isolated."

"You isolated yourself," he points out gruffly gripping her hand further, "We didn't do that."

"That's the point. That's why I would go because how could I expect to be normal or myself with anyone when I was the one who created the barrier." She sighs ghosting her thumb along the back of his hand in distracted, misshaped circles. She furrows her brows and stares at the ground. How can she phrase what she's feeling inside? "I can be normal with my _family._" She spits out the word maliciously, "I don't have to hold back or try to fit in. I always," she breaks the grip on his hands and walks a few steps forward. Alone. As if to symbolize her point, "I always thought that if I went with him there'd come a point when it'd be him dying or the team and I knew I'd choose the team even if it meant defying him, even if it meant death. You guys were the closest thing I ever had to friends so really..." she trails off. "I thought I'd do everything in my power to stop him from that side. Stand in his way, distribute information, hurt him. I'm capable of it. I know. But when I was holding that arrow in the clearing, aiming to restrain Conner I...I actually was almost going to do it. Shoot Conner instead, ruin everything because my father had that big a hold on me," she let's out a watery laugh that's empty and hollow, "Who was I kidding? I can't escape him. I just wonder how far and fast I would fall once I was back there."

"But you're not going back," snapped Wally adamantly and he's in front of her in a blast of air and dirt, "Artemis. You're. Not."

Artemis let out a breath and feels the lingering anger evaporate from her face as she concentrates on the ground. "I think I just need a break."

"Throw back some chocolate and you'll be all good."

"Wally," groaned Artemis tiredly sagging slightly and limping from where her father's weapon had smashed her, "Food doesn't solve everything."

"Sure it does," he smirked sidling beside her, "Especially when you have company. Fantastic, smoking company."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Are you insinuating that you and me get food together?"

"Yes." Is the blunt reply and Artemis is shocked that Wally actually got up the gumption to ask her. To take that first step they they've both been avoiding for an extremely long time. Her because of the consequences, him - well she'll find out why later.

"You're weird," she concludes shaking her head. "Who asks someone out on a date like that?"

"Ah-ha you admit it's a date," smirks Wally snapping his fingers joyously. She looks at him crossly but he grins nevertheless, "I never said it was a date."

"Then I guess it's not a date," teases Artemis sneakily.

Wally does a horrified double take, "Wait! What!"

"Come on. The team's waiting," she begins to walk away (slowly); of course Wally catches up in milliseconds.

"It was your father that time," he stubs his toe into the ground, "You know who trashed your apartment."

It's so weird to be explaining this to him, it feels like she's already done it. I mean he's a smart guy. He can put two and two together very easily and its hard to have to admit to someone, especially someone like him, that your family life isn't all picket fences and roses – but then again who's is?

"Yeah. It was."

"He beat you and terrorized your mother. Ruined your home and you wanted to go back to that?"

A contrite expression welters on Artemis's face, "Not really. But I can't keep dodging him forever. Eventually it's going to happen."

"He's going to jail."

"Does that ever work?" she snaps, "Has it ever worked?"

"Well," shrugs Wally and they're getting close to the team now, "If it ever happens I'll just drag you back here."

"Cute."

"I'm serious."

Artemis sighs, "Wally it's not just him. It's the Shadows, it's The Light, it's everything I can't avoid anymore. Do you have any idea the targets everyone, especially you, have painted on your backs being associated with me. I can't lose my friends simply because they befriended me. That's no reason for anyone to die."

"But it' i a worthwhile reason to die," presses Wally, "I get it. It's painful. It's hard. But you're not alone! That's why you can't go sacrificing yourself as if it's okay because it's not! Not now. Not ever! Sportsmaster, Cheshire, father, sister those things don't matter! Be Artemis Crock and make them pay. Live on and make them regret ever underestimating you and thinking they could control you! Fight! No matter how hard!"

"Wow," whistles Artemis sarcastically, "You should do motivational speeches."

"Thank you for finally recognizing my genius." He elbows her, "So about that dinner?"

"HEY!" yells Zatanna tapping her foot impatiently as they approach, "What is taking you two so long? These criminals aren't going to drag themselves onto the Bioship."

"Coming!" responds Artemis. She feels lighter and happier than she has in ages and if it's partially due to Wally she's okay with that. "Guess you'll have to take a rain check."

"You're terrible," grumbles Wally but flicks her ponytail as he runs past her to fist bump Robin. They're like gossiping girls as Wally blushes profusely when the masked vigilante jerks a thumb in her direction and makes some lewd hand signals.

"What are they talking about?" asks M'gann inquisitively floating beside her, "I can never understand them."

"Trust me," says Artemis squinting dangerously at a particularly crude gesture, "You don't want to know." Bending down she picks up a pebble examining its smoothness and contours serenely before flicking it with deadly accuracy at her target.

"OW! What the hell?!" squawks Wally spinning around while clutching his head trying to find the culprit.

"If you ladies are done gabbing," smirks Artemis and she can see Wally's expression soften slightly (although he still sticks out his tongue impishly), "We need your help to dig out these criminals." Wally groans.

"Can't we just leave'em?"

* * *

Artemis doesn't really have a moment to think for the next twenty-four hours as they launch a full-out attack against The Watchtower, their mentors, and Vandal Savage's nefarious plot. How they manage to trump and beat the entire Justice League Artemis can't imagine but they pull off; failure wasn't really an option.

As she stands there beside Wally watching the clock's numbers blink fluorescently in the dim space she can't help but think that Wally was right. She doesn't need to go back. She doesn't need to join the other side. All she has to do is keep fighting them and never stop. She's stronger than her father. She can't believe how easily the hold he possesses over her slips away as Wally picks her up (jostling her so that his hands run against her upper thighs.) It's like flying.

Much later after stolen kisses and touches and they're both just sitting beside each other while Robin goes with Batman to debrief the Justice League – she never thought that would ever happen – they just start talking. They're half asleep and murmuring random things to each other – laughing sometimes other times simply nodding. They want to prolong this moment because they can both sense it's far from over. The nightmare is nowhere near done. This attack is just the tip of the iceberg and tomorrow will bring a whole new set of problems so they try and preserve it this simple time of peace.

"What's the most stupid thing you ever wished for?" asks Wally groggily.

"I one time wished to become a honey glazed ham."

"WHAT!" he chuckles. "Why would you want something like that?"

"Well you looked so excited eating it and you'd never looked at me with that unadulterated look of pure adoration."

"It was a ham! I look at all food like that."

"A lucky ham." She yawns her head slumping down to rest on his shoulder. "By the way you stole a kiss without buying me dinner first."

"I got crackers in my cupboards," he comments cheeks tinting pink as he fiddles with the clasps on his wrist.

"It will have to do," she grins leaning up to kiss him on the mouth. Lips moving tenderly against each other. He's gotten better but there's always time for more practice.

* * *

_Share your thoughts, comments, and critiques.  
_


End file.
